


Break

by Magical_Devil_Alex



Series: Of Heroes and Villains AU [3]
Category: Makiplier Egos, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Bisexual Bim, Blood, Bullying, F/M, Fighting, M/M, More angst, Of Heroes and Villains AU, Physical Abuse, Surprise Character Appearance - Freeform, Verbal Abuse, poor Bim, why am i like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-16 07:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13631760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magical_Devil_Alex/pseuds/Magical_Devil_Alex
Summary: All his life, Bim wanted to be a hero. He wanted to help those who couldn't help themselves.Unfortunately, it seemed the universe had other plans.





	Break

Of heroes and villains, Bim had always wanted to be a hero.

He wanted to be the one people looked up to in a time of need, wanted to be the one that made people feel safe. He wanted everyone to know that they could rely on him, no matter what.

However, it would seem that the universe has other plans.

"Go back to the orphanage where you belong, Trimmer!"

Bim was shoved harshly to the ground, the dirt and various rocks scraping up his legs and palms. A yelp of pain left his lips when he was swiftly kicked in his back, the source of the kick looming over him like a giant. Said giants name was Trey Davis, one of the meanest people Bim had ever had the pleasure of meeting. 

Despite the pain and fear, Bim just gave a bright smile. "No can do Mr. Davis! Don't you know, a hero never leaves someone to fend for themselves!" Bim glanced at the being behind the giant, seeing the young boy that Trey had been messing with earlier. His nose and jaw was covered in dark bruises, undoubtedly from the older boy. Bim tried to gesture with his hand for him to run, to go and get hep, but all he did was stare at Bim questioningly. 

Trey scoffed, reaching down to grab the collar of Bim's shirt, easily picking the skinny teen up. Bim's air started cutting off at the action, gripping at the others arm to try and pry it off with no avail. 

"You really think of yourself as a  _hero?_ Do you even hear yourself speak? You, a pathetic, wimpy nobody that wasn't even wanted?" mocked Trey, tightening his grip on the teen's collar. 

Desperate, Bim looked at the younger boy again, trying to gesture with his head this time to make him run. Once again, the boy just looked at him confused.

"What are you  _doing?"_ hissed Trey, reminding Bim of a Venus Flytrap the way his mouth snapped.

Not answering him, Bim looked the beaten boy in the eyes and whispered with the last of his air,  _"go!"_

The boy's eyes widened in realization just as Trey turned around to look at him. Without any warning, the boy sprint off, moving a lot faster than Bim thought he could. 

Trey dropped Bim in anger at the other leaving, causing Bim to let out an,  _"oof!"_ as he hit the ground again.

"MARK! GET BACK HERE!" yelled Trey, eyes filled with rage. 

The boy, Mark Bim knew now, didn't reply. He just kept running and running till he was nothing more than a speck in the distance. Relief calmed Bim just as Trey turned to him with those rage filled eyes, fear and panic replacing the calm. 

Bim scrambled up, attempting to run away before the other teen could get to him, only to be punched in the gut.

"You'll regret that, Trimmer!" Trey promised.

Bim didn't regret it. He never did. Heroes never regretted saving others.

Bim didn't know how much time passed. All he knew was that there was pain, pain in his head, pain in his arms, legs, chest,  _everything._ But he still didn't regret it. Better for him to take in instead of Mark. 

After Bim didn't know how long, he started to hear voices, voices other than his and Trey's. The assault on him was suddenly stopped, and the other boy whispered, "shit," under his breath. Footsteps were there, but Bim couldn't process them. The voices grew louder, but they fell on deaf ears. Someone was in front of him, touching him, but everything was numb. He was pretty sure he saw Mark, but that couldn't be right, could it? He told him to run away, to save himself, didn't he? He wasn't sure anymore.

After that, everything went a horrible, empty black. 

 

 

Bim's head hurt, like, a  _lot._ To be fair, everything hurt, but he thought his head hurt the most. 

Moaning from the pain, Bim slowly opened his eyes to be met with a harsh light, instantly closing them again. 

"Bim?" whispered a voice, quiet and unfamiliar to him. 

The teen turned towards the voice, opening his eyes yet again, finding it more manageable this time. Where was he? He was fairly certain that he was laying on something comfortable, at least more comfortable than the hard ground, but at the same time he felt uneasy. Various things were pushed into his skin he thought, but he wasn't sure why. Everything around him was a clean, pristine white.

Still slightly dazed, Bim's eyes landed on a person that looked vaguely familiar, unlike like the voice had been. His eyes and hair were both a dark brown, skin tan, and face covered in dark spots. He looked really young as well, maybe 8 or 9. 

Bim's mind struggled to remember what happened. Why was he here? Was this a hospital? If it was, was he sick, injured? Why was he? Who was this sitting next to him?

"Why... who... hurt..." Bim tried to speak, but his throat was scratchy and dry. Then next time he blinked, the boy sitting beside him was gone. Did he have super speed or something? Bim could recall that some people were able to do that, move inhumanly fast. 

_I wish I could do that,_ Bim said to himself, looking up to stare at the ceiling. He really wanted to close his eyes and go back to sleep. Yeah, that sounded nice-

"Bim!"

Bim jerked, his head starting to pound at the loud voice. Standing at the foot of his bed was another familiar figure, but this time, the teen knew exactly who it was. 

"Miss..... Danny?" Bim rasped, voice still scratchy. He really needed some water right about now. 

Miss Danny was a lively woman, probably around 50 (he had never asked) with the darkest skin that Bim had ever known someone to have. Her eyes were always shining with some unknown happiness, which seemed odd since she ran an orphanage. 

But now, those shining eyes were filled with concern and slight fear. 

Miss Danny walked to his side, kneeling down and grasping his weak hand in her tight grip. "Well I'll be danmed, Bim!" she exclaimed, doing a scan of him with her eyes. "That boy sure did a number on you."

The image of a giant popped into Bim's head, remembering why he was this beat up in the first place.

He smiled weakly. "Shoulda seen the other guy," he joked. 

Miss Danny only shook her head, a sad look on her face. "Look, sweetly," she started. "I know you were only trying to help that Mark boy-"

"He was getting punch in the face! Of course I was going to help," Bim cut off before the other could finish her sentence. They've had the conversation more than enough times to know where this is going. The name Mark rang in his head, realizing that the boy in here earlier must have been him.

Miss Danny sighed. "Bim, I know your intentions are good, but you have to draw the line somewhere. You could have gotten permanently hurt, or worse, he could've  _killed_ you. Please," she pleaded. 

Bim looked her right in the eye. "Better me than him," he said firmly, face set in a determined scowl. 

Miss Danny started mumbling under her breath, standing up. "Can you at least let the boy thank you? He hasn't left you side since you've been here."

Bim felt a serge of fondness for the boy. Most people he tried to "save" never bothered to stay behind to say thanks, or even get help in the first place. Mark it seemed, had done both.

"Of course, send him in. I'd like to see the face of the person I got myself beat up for," he said lightly, but Miss Danny gave him a stern glare. Bim pretended not to notice, the older woman shaking her head and walking over to the entrance of the room.

"Mark, honey? Would you like to come in and say hi?"

Bim watched as the boy sitting in the chair beside him earlier peaked his head in, brown eyes wide. Bim swallowed what little saliva was in his mouth and gave what he hoped was a welcoming smile. "Hey there bud, doin good?"

Mark slowly nodded, shuffling further into the white room. 

"I guess I'll leave you two to it then," grinned Miss Danny, walking out of the room, leaving the two boy's alone. Mark watched her leave before his wide eyes landed back on Bim. "Hi," Mark whispered, shifting from foot to foot. He looked really young, Bim thought, yet at the same time he looked old. The bruises on his face didn't help in the matter, in fact they were probably the reason he looked so old in the first place. 

"Hi," Bim said back, not sure what else to say. He was never good at intimacy, face to face feelings like this. He could banter and joke all day, but the second it came to things that mattered like this, he clamed up.

Mark stepped closer. "Thank you," he said quietly. "For helping me. Trey's a big jerk," he added with sincerity that only a child could give. 

Bim chuckled at that. "He sure is."

The young boy started messing with something in his hands, something bright and colorful. How had Bim not noticed it before?

"I made something for you, to say thanks," Mark said nervously. Then he lifted it up to show it to Bim before saying, "this is it!"

It was a doll, made with fabrics, strings, and buttons. The string that was supposed to be the hair was dark brown, button eyes black with what looked to be glasses on them, and a big red smile painted on. The fabrics that made up the body were white and blue, the letters  _BT_ in black and red text in the center of its chest. Attached to it's shoulders was another piece white of fabric, lose and floating around with each movement.

Bim blinked, eyes widening as he processed the whole doll. Was it just his imagination, or did it look like-

"It's you! As a superhero! I heard you saying you wanted to be one... so I made this with my mom..." Mark suddenly looked bashful as he shyly handed the doll to Bim. "Cause' I wanted you to know that you're my hero."

Bim felt pride and giddiness fill his veins as he gently took the doll into his hands, feeling the soft and fuzzy fabric it was made of. He loved it without a question. 

The teen smiled up at Mark, who had a look that could melt the coldest of ices. His eyes were bright, smile warm and happy. 

"I love it," Bim said genuinely. "I'll cherish it forever and ever."

Mark's eyes widened in surprise. "Really?" he gasped, bouncing on the balls of his feet. "Forever and ever?"

Bim chuckled. "Of course. After all, it will remind me of you,  _my_ hero."

 

_A few years later..._

 

She was beautiful.

At least, that's what Bim thought. Her shining brown hair, light green eyes, smooth skin, everything about her was perfect.  _Nancy Hicks_ was perfect. He was pretty sure that's what most other people thought as well, seeing as she was one of the most popular people in their school. 

Bim watched her from afar, seeing her throw her head back to laugh at something one of her friends had said. He sighed, messing with his food with a fork, not really hungry at the moment. He was too nervous to be hungry.

The sounds of the cafeteria around him was almost deafening; the sharp chatter of the students around him, the clanking of the machinery from the kitchens, even the annoying noise of people eating way to enthusiastically reached Bim's ears. No one sat near him, yet he felt like the epicenter for everything, every conversation and every bit of gossip.

Bim stared down at his food, a pathetic salad that the school had made. The lettuce, carrots, cucumbers, everything, was just sad. The teen wasn't sure he would eat it on a regular day. 

In his lap sat a simple bouquet of roses, pink in color. They were wrapped in a red ribbon, tied in a simple but neat bow. A small card hanged from the roses, reading,  _Would you come to the dance with me?_

It was such a simple thing to ask. It was such a simple thing to do. But to Bim, it felt like he was walking into thin air, nothing to guide or help him. Sure, Miss Danny had been the one to convince Bim to do this in the first place, but it didn't make it any easier. 

_I just have to get her alone,_ Bim thought to himself as he looked back at Nancy. Her hands were folded together, chin resting on them thoughtfully as she listened in on what he friends were saying. Bim could feel his heart roll as she gave her model gorgeous smile, lips quirking up to show off her perfect teeth. 

At that moment, Nancy caught his eyes on her. She turned to face him, green eyes giving him her full attention. Bim's face turned bright red, embarrassed he was caught staring. He quickly broke eye contact, pretending that his salad was the most important thing in the world to him. He ate a small piece of lettuce, inwardly cringing at the slimy taste. He could still feel Nancy's eyes on him, causing the blush on his face to burn harsher. 

Through the loud, dense noise of the cafeteria, Bim's ears focused on the clicking of heals that steadily grew louder with each step. He refused to look up, knowing who it was. 

He may have just royally fucked this up.

The char across from him scraped against the tile floor, signaling that someone was about to sit down. The clicking of the heels dug into Bim's skull with how loud they were, heart pounding and sweat starting to form in large beads. The flowers trembled like leaves in his hands, and he was pretty sure they were going to fall in a minute if he kept it up like this. 

"You're Bim, right?" asked the silky smooth voice that belonged to none other than Nancy Hicks. 

Bim gave a short and stiff nod, not making any eye contact. He took another bite of his slimy salad, a sour bile filling his mouth. 

"I noticed you were staring at me," she bluntly stated, a slight smirk in her voice. "Is there a reason for that?"

The sour taste in Bim's mouth turned into saw dust, dry and thick.  _This could be my chance,_ he thought, glancing around him. No one was near them, at least, in cafeteria standards. Even Nancy's friends weren't looking in their direction, as if she had disappeared the second she sat down next to him.

"I-I uh-" Bim's voice cracked slightly, causing him to flush with embarrassment. Surprisingly, Nancy only raised an eyebrow, not saying anything about it.

Bim cleared his throat, raising the flowers in his shaking hands. He had gotten the flowers from where he worked; a cute little florist that was ran by a nice man. Mr. Lou, the owner, allowed Bim to take some of them for free when he heard about his troubles. "I remember when I first met my wife," he had said with a smile and a wistful look on his face. "I was so nervous that I nearly threw up on her."

Yeah, Bim might be having that same issue right now. Hopefully he'll be able to keep down the chunks like Mr. Lou had managed to do all those years ago.

"W-would you," he paused, taking a deep breath. "Would y-y-you come t-to the dance w-with me?"

Nancy's eyes were wide in shock, staring at him with an unreadable expression. She stared at him for so long that he realized what the unspoken message was. 

_No._

Bim felt tears threaten to appear behind his eyes. He abruptly stood up, dropping the flowers onto the table. He felt extremely stupid all of a sudden. Why did he think this would turn out in his favor? Nancy had probably already been asked out by some jock, what did a beauty like her want to do with a nobody like him? He was naive in thinking he ever had a chance. 

"I'm sorry for asking," he choked out, wanting to get away before he started crying. Nancy still hadn't said a word, still and as blank as a statue. It was almost like she didn't see him there at all.

Lowering his head, Bim turned on his heel and started walking towards the exit of the cafeteria. He could have sworn everyone was looking at him, that they knew what just happened. How he had just been rejected by one of the most popular people in school. They weren't surprised in the slightest.

"You're joking, right?"

That voice pierced through Bim's skull. It wasn't light or teasing like it was earlier. It sounded almost... disgusted.

Bim stopped in his tracks, halfway to the door. The chatter of the students had died down a bit, probably wondering why he was up now.

"I could've sworn you were a fag, Trimmer. I mean, what kind of normal person carries around a  _doll_ to keep his self esteem up?" Nancy snorted. The cafeteria was nearly dead silent by this point, all eagerly watching the spectacle before them.

Bim felt his hand curl on themselves, nails digging into his palms. 

_How did you know about that?_

Yes, Bim kept the doll Mark had given him all those years ago. The boy himself had moved away a few years ago, and the last time Bim saw him was when the moving trucks had finally gotten everything, meaning they had to go with them.

"Do you still have it?" Mark had asked. The boy still had that childlike innocence, cheeks still full and chubby and eyes wide in wonder at the world around him, most notably the stars above. 

Bim knew exactly what he was talking about. "Of course," he had reassured, placing a hand on his shoulder. 

Mark gave his bright smile, hugging the older teen fiercely while burying his head in his chest. Bim hugged back just as fiercely, chest hurting at the realization that this was it; this would be the last time either of them saw each other. 

"Never forget me, Bim?"

Mark's voice was muffled due to his head in Bim's chest, but he heard the other fine.

"Never."

And he didn't. The doll of him as a superhero stayed with him for all these years, perched right on his little dresser in the orphanage. Some of the others teased him about it sure, but he never told anyone at his school. Who would he tell? All of them were assholes that thought everything was a popularity contest. 

"How... how...-" Bim trailed off, not sure what to say. A sprinkle of giggles ran through the student body.

"Oh, the doll dressed as a superhero? That's supposed to be  _you?_ That's old news, fag."

More laughs. Bim's breathing suddenly became labored, tears running down his face.

He had to get out. He had to get out  _now._

But before he did, he lifted his head and said, "a simple 'no' would have been appreciated."

He broke into a run, trying to ignore the insults and jeers that were thrown his way. 

But in all the voices, he never heard her voice. It kind of surprised him, giving what she just told him. He decided that he didn't care.

Nancy Hicks could go fuck herself.

Bim ran out of the cafeteria, all the way outside of the school itself. The cool February air filled his lungs, face flushing from the sudden cold. Bim closed his eyes, taking a deep breath to calm his racing heart. 

"You okay, kid?"

Bim whipped his head up, eyes wide as he found a person leaning on the wall next to him. He seemed older than Bim, probably only by a few years. He was rather tall, even leaning against the wall he was an entire head above the teen. His hair was dark and cropped short, reminding Bim of someone who was in the military, that idea amplified by the figure of the man; muscles bulging against the plaid flannel he was wearing and the smooth ease that came with him. His eyes were hidden by a pair of dark sunglasses, and in one of his crossed arms was a cigarette. 

Bim blinked at him, not sure what to say. Why did this man care? Why was this man  _here?_ At a  _high school?_ He looked to be at least in his early twenties, and even then Bim had never seen him around here before.

"I... um... just... school problems," he said choppily, rubbing the back of his head. "Nothing to worry about."

The man took a drag of his smoke. "Yeah, high school can be like that. Pain in the ass if you ask me. The best day of my life was the day I graduated from that shit show and got out," he exhaled the smoke, and Bim watched it float into the air. 

"Is there a reason you're here, sir?" Bim asked hesitantly, walking lightly.

The man tilted his head towards him, much like a dog would. A grin was on his face, and for whatever reason it sent a shiver down Bim's spine. It wasn't an ugly smile, in fact it was far from that at all. But something about the way his teeth poked out, showing gleaming white teeth like a shark's, the way the sunglasses hid his eyes from everything around him, just sent alarms off in the teen's mind. Something about this man was not right, yet here he was, acting like it was completely normal to be standing outside a random high school talking to one of its students.

"Eh, no real reason," the man said causally, flicking his cigarette to the ground. "Just thought I'd find something interesting."

Bim didn't want to know what he meant by that. "What's your name?" he asked, almost against his will. It felt like the words were being forced through his throat from some unseen force. 

The man raised an eyebrow, pushing off of the wall he was leaning on to stand straight up in front of Bim. The teen gulped, head all the way back to continue to look the man in the eye. He was even taller now, and Bim didn't even make it to his shoulder. Sure, the teen wasn't the tallest person ever, but this dude was a freaking  _giant._     

"Feel free to call me Issac," the man, Issac, said. 

"Bim," Bim replied before he could stop himself. Why was he telling this man his  _name?_ Why wasn't he running back into school to tell a teacher? How did he get  _on_ school property in the first place?

"Ah, so you're the one with dreams of becoming a hero, huh? Like the ones you see on T.V?" Issac inquired, more of his shark like teeth poking out.

Bim sputtered, staring up at Issac with a shocked expression on his face. How did he know? How did this stranger, someone he's never met before,  _know?_ Why did it seem that everyone suddenly knew about his secrets?

Issac didn't seem to notice or care about Bim's distress, and only continued on. "And I bet they were all making fun of you, weren't they? In the cafeteria I mean, all the teenagers in there. Some were laughing at you being rejected, but others found it funny you keep a doll," as he went on, his speech became more jumpy and erratic, not at all like the smooth charm he had a few moments ago. 

Bim felt like a deer in headlights. How did he know? How did he know, how did he  _know-_

"H-how- what- how do you-" Bim tried to say, but he couldn't form anything. He desperately wanted to run away from this man, but his feet were froze in place. 

"It worked, it really worked," Issac ran his hands through his short hair, walking around in circles and staring up at the sky. "I can't believe it, it worked!" he let out a quick and crazed laugh, his body shaking lightly. At that moment, Bim noticed something odd about his arms; they were covered in what looked like words, everything from English to what he thought was Russian. How he didn't notice it before the teen didn't know, but the words made Bim feel uncomfortable, like he was looking into someones diary.  

Without any warning, Issac turned back to face Bim and ripped off his sunglasses. The teen let out a gasp, not expecting the vibrant blue color to be behind. Bim was positive that he's never seen someone with eyes so  _blue,_ the way they shined like sapphires, reflecting the world around them as if they were water. 

Bim was also positive he's never seen someone look so insane.

Once again, he had the desire to run far, far away from this man, but he couldn't. Issac stepped closer to Bim, placing a hand on his shoulder. Bim's mouth opened and closed like a fish, gaping up at the mad man in front of him. 

"Thank you," was all he said, giving Bim that shark smile. Bim just nodded, not sure what he was thanking him for.

"I have the feeling we're going to see each other a lot in the future, Bim. You're such a good character," Issac trailed off, all at once softening, voice gentler. 

"Character?" Bim squeaked, confusion filling his voice.

"Oh, yes. So nice and pure, like the heroes you aspire to be..." Issac blinked, realization coming to his face. In a flash, he brought out a small piece of paper and a pen, the tip a golden color.

Bim's feet finally seemed to want to move, stepping back as he watch the man write furiously on the paper. 

With a grunt and a , "there," Issac thrusted the paper to the teen. Slowly, Bim reached up to grab it, taking it from the man. 

Bim blinked, reading the paper slowly and carefully to make sure he wasn't reading the gold ink wrong. 

**Bim Trimmer will find success and fame, though it might not be where he wants it to be.**

The teen looked up from the paper, mouth open in question, only to find... nothing. 

Issac was gone, like he was never there in the first place. 

Bim looked back down at the paper. For whatever reason, it seemed... almost magical. 

The teen shook his head, trying to wrap his head around what just happened. What in the world had Issac meant by characters? Why did he think they would meet again? Why did he write what he did down on this innocent piece of paper?

Bim was ripped from his thoughts by the sound of a bell ringing. He scrambled to the door, opening it. Just as he was about to step in, he turned to give one last look around, searching for any signs that the mysterious man had been there before. 

The only proof was the paper. 

A weird feeling fluttering through his chest, Bim walked into the school, letting the door close behind him.

He didn't see the pair of eyes staring at him from above.

 

 

"What do you _mean_ he isn't here?"

"Sarah, how many times do I have to tell you, he quit just this morning. What the Hell do you want me to do about it?"

"Okay, okay, but what about the show? We can't just tell the entirety of Iplieroplois that their favorite show host decided to just randomly  _quit."_

Bim listened to the conversation between the two managers. He was surprised to here what he did; that Yin Franklin, one of the most famous show hosts of all time that ran the popular game show  _Hire My Ass_ just quit. It was a weird anomaly that almost no one understood. 

"Well what if we got someone else to do it?" asked Kevin, the other manager. "It couldn't be that hard, right?"

Sarah scoffed, flinging her brown ponytail over her shoulder. "If you can find someone in the next 5 minutes, you're on," she said sarcastically, rushing off to do something else. Kevin sighed, dragging a hand down his face.

Bim watched him in slight fascination. Kevin was one of the nicest and calmest people that worked at the studio, which was filled to the brim with crazies that demanded everything on a day to day basis. He wasn't bad looking either, soft looking blond hair, light amber eyes, and a fit body. 

Yes, Bim Trimmer found Kevin Stacy attractive. Sue him for all he cares.

"Everything alright over there?" Bim asked jokingly, walking over next to the other. 

"Besides the fact that we don't have a show host and we go on air in less than five minutes? Everything's great," Kevin replied in a stress filled voice.

Bim hummed, imagining what it would be like to be in front of that many people who were watching live. Sure, he was only an errand runner for the higher ups, but one could imagine. The lights, all on him as he directs the contestants through a series of games and questions, eliminating them from the show one by one until there was a winner. The fame. The publicity. All for him.

Before he could stop himself, Bim whispered, "I could do it."

Kevin's eyes lit up. "Really?" he grabbed Bim's shoulders, causing his face to flush. 

Bim's mind went blank. Why would he say something like that? He's never had a lick of experience show hosting, and even if he did, he doesn't have the personality that most of them had; the loud, almost obnoxious voice they all used, the quick wit and flare they used flawlessly, Bim just didn't have it.

But it seemed his mind didn't agree with his mouth.

"Yeah, how hard could it be?" Bim smiled flirtatiously, not sure what was possessing him at the moment. Never in a million years would he have ever walked up to Kevin this confidently, let alone declare that yes, he could totally talk in front of hundreds, if not thousands of people on T.V.

Kevin let out a sigh of relief, dragging Bim towards what Bim assumed was the wings of the set. His heart was beating a million miles per hour, yet nothing on the outside let anyone knew how terrified he was. He was walking smoothly and with ease, smile wide and cocky, the suit he was forced to wear on a day to day basis suddenly feeling sleek and sexy.

_What the Hell is wrong with me?_

"We go on in two minutes!" yelled one of the stage heads, running around to check the lights and sound. "Wait, do we have a show host? Where's the show host?"

"Over here!" yelled back Kevin running towards the stage head, Bim dragging behind. 

The stage head, which had a name tag that read,  _Trey,_ (weird flashbacks I tell you) stared at Bim with an odd expression, like he didn't know what to think. After a brief consideration, he sighed and asked, "what's you're name?"

Bim gave a large smile. "Well don't you know? I'm Bim Trimmer!" he said boastfully, like it was the greatest thing in the world.

Trey snorted. "Well at least he has the personality for it. Come one Trimmer, Stacy," he gestured to the stage wings, where Bim could already see dozens of people in their seats, waiting for the games to start. 

Iplieropolis would be doing the same.

As Kevin rushed Bim to the stage, a random person packing make-up onto his face, another flash of doubt ran through Bim's mind. Why should he be doing this? He'll just embarrass himself, in front of hundreds of people no less. He'd be the laughing stock of the entire city.

Yet, there was that little voice in his head, encouraging him to do this, telling him that he'll be great, that everyone will love him. That voice was significantly stronger than his doubts.

Hearing the countdown before they went on air, Bim managed to release one of his thoughts to Kevin next to him, who was pinning a mini mic to his suit. 

"What if I fail?"

Kevin stopped abruptly, looking at Bim with confusion on his face. He must have seen the worry on Bim in that moment, gaze softening into a small grin. Bim's face flushed again at the action.

"Just... don't think about it to hard. Let whatever comes naturally out, and... this may sound weird, but break away from it all. They don't matter. You do. This is  _your_ night. Own it. Let them all see that Bim Trimmer is here to stay."

_Just break away from it all._

Bim liked the sound of that.

Bim gave one last look at Kevin's amber eyes before facing the stage, taking a deep breath.

_This is your night. Own it._

"Start it 10, 9, 8!"

Bim walked out onto the stage, the lights ready to turn on the second someone said one.

_Let them know Bim Trimmer in here to stay._  

"7, 6, 5!"

The music for the show started to turn on, and the audience went quiet.

_Do whatever comes naturally._

"4, 3, 2!"

The lights blared on.

"1!"

Bim smiled a show host smile, all fears disappearing.

"Hello everyone! I'm Bim Trimmer, and welcome to Hire My Ass!"          

 

 

   

 

       

  

  

        

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to leave a comment.
> 
> ~Magical_Devil_Alex


End file.
